


Back To The Wall

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Affirmation of life, or something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to eilidh17 for the beta!

Of course it would have to be affirmation of life sex.

Daniel has her pinned up against a wall of rock in their little underground cave. Well, what remains of it. 

He's kissing her like there's no tomorrow. 

_There almost wasn't._

And holding her like he'll never let her go. 

_He's not sure he can._

Vala's scrambling for purchase anywhere she can, cold deft fingers grabbing the fabric of his BDU jacket, sliding across the back of his neck and into his hair.

Sam had warned them of possible seismic activity around the Gate, but the inscriptions on the cave walls had lured Daniel in as always with Vala following as his...bodyguard. The tremors really had come out of nowhere. One moment they were filming the ancient symbols for translation back at the SGC, the next, darkness and Vala screaming his name were all that existed. He had grabbed for her then, dropping everything, even his weapon (which Jack would be none too happy about once he reads the report) and pulled Vala under him as they made their way towards the cave entrance, swallowed by earth and dust.

Daniel is pretty sure he has a number of scrapes and bruises...

Vala pulls him tighter against her, turning them so that Daniel is against the rock. He lets his back slip down a fraction, allowing his hands to undo her belt and push her pants down and out of the way before sliding a hand up her thigh to toy with the edge of her plain underwear. Why had he always imagined her wearing Victoria's Secret offworld? 

His fantasy is momentarily forgotten as Vala's hand delves down the front of his own loosened BDU pants and she runs the heel of her palm down his length.

Yup, that part of him is very much alive also.

Daniel's teeth clench and he tries to think of anything other than the exceptional woman before him – the ancient writings in the cave...how he revealed the pictographs one by one with his soft brush...brushing Vala's skin so she would squirm in the most delicious fashion, her goose flesh rising as he sweeps his brush down to...Budge! Budge! Budge!

He takes her wrists loosely, holding them away as his kisses lower. Neck, collarbone, bypassing her unfortunately fully clothed chest, freeing her arms as he noses her belly button, nipping the edge of her...where her undergarments used to be. *Sweet*

Vala's taste reigns over Daniel's tongue and he fits his mouth around as much flesh as he can. Her velveteen moans ground him further and he steadies her gyrating hips with a palm against her thigh, using his thumb to hold her open at the same time.

"Daniel, love..."

Finding her entrance, his tongue stabs inside, caressing her inner walls. Vala, one arm holding her up against the rock, sets the other atop Daniel's head, her nails softly scratch his scalp in a weak attempt to bring him closer still. He can feel the beginning of the spasms from within as more of her juices trickle down his chin. 

A light scraping of teeth over her clitoris and Vala begins to pulse in earnest.

"Oh Daniel, darling, love...I love you!" Her wet flesh contracts on Daniel's tongue as he continues to stab into her throughout her release. He feels the moment her trembling legs finally give and eases her descent with strong forearms wrapping around her thighs.

Once seated as comfortably as possible on the ground, Vala takes Daniel's mouth, tasting herself, reaching every which way she can before slowing to soft open mouth kisses on his jaw. His reactions are slow and Vala meets his eyes.

"Don't, Daniel. I meant it. And I'm not sorry I said it...then."

Daniel smiles wistfully at her. "Heat of the mome..."

"Ha!" her throaty laugh echoes. "There have been plenty of times I have wanted to say such words, even when I found you to be the most infuriating person in this galaxy! You just weren't ready to hear them. And if you are not ready while doing _that..._ "

"Okay, okay..."Daniel is still not quite sure why he is so quick to believe her, though he does have the good grace to look sheepish. "I'm sorry."

Vala eyes him for a moment and Daniel suddenly feels very foolish.

He slides his fingers into her hair, bringing her close for one more kiss before they embrace one another. This woman he holds in his arms is beyond anything he ever thought he wanted. The rush of emotion building with him as he plays her words over and over again in his mind is dizzying. He held back for so long that discerning love after all this time, it seems almost alien to him now, and yet the idea is making more and more sense to him each passing second.

He doesn't want to move, but Vala has other ideas. A subtle roll of her hips, then another slowly awaken his body to the fact that it has yet to find release. A moment, another press against him, and he knows she is patiently waiting out whatever blinding revelations are flying around inside his head.

He wants her. 

He _loves_ her.

This time Daniel takes control of the kiss, kneeling over her in the dirt he blindly searches for the hem of her shirt - still bunched up beneath her breasts, while he wriggles his hips to rid himself of his own garments. He knows he's probably bruising her lips but figures she probably doesn't mind all that much as her legs wrap around him, urging him closer. 

He positions himself, feeling her wetness and almost gasps into her mouth. It's been so long...

Vala attempts to find purchase as he enters her by clawing at his back. The feel of her nails propels him forward and he sinks deep inside her. The tight heat feels so right and he bites back his own amorous declarations, uncontrollable laughter sounding in his mind at his own hypocrisy.

"Vala..."

She soothes him, a rush of ticklish air runs from her lips along his cheek, and gentle touches to his brow and temple calm the initial rush. The spell is broken when she clenches around him, reminding him it's time to move.

His first few strokes are sure and measured, but as Vala joins his movements, they set a pace together. The pull of her body is strong and he is willingly falling again and again. He can't stop looking at her face, her beautiful face twisted in the agony of pleasure. Her breath catches after a particularly hard thrust and he kisses her eyelids. His heart is beating faster not only from their activities but from the knowledge that this woman beneath him _loves_ him. He is _loved_.

Orgasm slams into him and he can't help but still, holding Vala as close to him as possible. Vala's cry is muted as blood rushes through his ears and the dark cave disappears in a haze of white.

Several moments pass before he remembers to breathe again and reality comes screaming back to him, his body suddenly hyper sensitive, feeling everywhere that he is connected to Vala as well as the dirt and rock beneath their bodies, the cool musty air...

“I'm an idiot,” he huffs. It's as close a declaration of love as he can manage at the moment.

“You are my idiot,” Vala's low voice directs towards the roof of the cave and they curl together to await their rescue.


End file.
